This is a request for an ADAMHA RSDA Level II. During the five years of funding, three major research aims are proposed: Aim 1. The completion of a research project examining the adjunctive effects of cognitive-social learning marital and depression therapy to a basic parent training treatment for parents with conduct disordered children; Aim 2. The completion of a project examining the adjunctive effects of child social skills and problem solving training to the parent training treatment for conduct disordered children; Aim 3. Analyses of the dynamics of how marital relations influence child behavior problems. These three research projects reflect the scope of my interests, which could be most broadly summarized as an attempt to better understand and more effectively treat child conduct problems. While analyses and treatment of child conduct problems has always been a focus of my research, about two years ago I became interested in marital problems and depression because of their association with child conduct problems. I also became interested in the social skills deficits of conduct disordered children and how treatment programs could be developed to work more directly with the children. The RSDA would greatly enhance both the development of my research career and completion of the proposed research. I have received a five-year R01 new as of April 1989. Currently, I am a Professor of Nursing and Director of the Pediatric Nurse Practitioner Graduate Training Program at the University of Washington. I have numerous responsibilities in addition to research. The RSDA award would free me from many of these responsibilities. Moreover, the major thrust of my research until recently was on parent training for parents with conduct disordered children. With this grant, my time will be spent on three different areas (marital discord, depression and social skills deficits in children) and the full-time commitment to research would facilitate development of my expertise in these areas. I would have more time to read visit senior people who are leaders in these areas, and to develop collaborative relationships with other experts.